Count Vertigo
| age (2010) = | age (2018) = | species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = White | eye color = Blue | relatives = Perdita (niece) | affiliation = * Injustice League (formerly) * Bedlam Syndicate (formerly) | equipment = "Vertigo effect" headgear | first = 114 | voice = Steve Blum }} Count Werner Vertigo is a supervillain and both a member of the Injustice League. He is a member of the royal family of Vlatava. Personality Arrogant and cold, Vertigo cares for no one but himself. He is also ruthless and power hungry, willing to kill his own niece to gain the crown of Vlatava. Physical appearance Count Vertigo is a Caucasian male with blue eyes, white hair slicked back and a widow's peak hairline. He wears a lime blazer on top of a brown waistcoat and a dark green ascot with a golden broche. He also dons a dark green cape and matching pants and gloves. He speaks with a thick eastern European accent. History 2010 to the world, and issued an ultimatum to the United Nations.]] With the Injustice League, Count Vertigo set up a plan to extort money from the United Nations. They created plant creatures to attack world cities. Count Vertigo acted as spokesperson, demanding a ransom of ten billion US Dollars. When the Team came to the Injustice League's base, Count Vertigo used his powers to bring their ship down. With Black Adam, he ambushed them. Black Adam defeated them with ease. Robin and Miss Martian broke their teammates out of Wotan's magical prison and destroyed the main plant creature. This made Count Vertigo determined to kill them all. Vertigo helped Poison Ivy attack Miss Martian, but was taken out by Kid Flash and Artemis. Shortly after, the Justice League arrived, and the Injustice League surrendered. Unlike his teammates, Vertigo did not go to prison, as he had diplomatic immunity. on his way to save Queen Perdita.]] Vertigo coveted the throne of his home country Vlatava, and saw the perfect opportunity when his niece, 10-year old Queen Perdita, had to undergo a heart transplant. If the heart could not reach her in time, she would die, and he would be crowned King without being accused of treason. For the plan to succeed, he called upon his connections to blanket the United States with snow, grounding all air traffic. Vertigo stayed in Seattle, posting his henchmen inside the hospital to intercept the heart should it arrive. Kid Flash brought the heart to the hospital in time, but one of Vertigo's henchmen took the heart. In the parking lot, Kid Flash, realizing he had been conned, encountered Vertigo. The Vlatavan used his technology to bring Kid Flash to his knees, but his moment of victory had to wait. Kid Flash first brought the heart to safety, and then knocked out Vertigo. He then escaped with the heart. .]] Count Vertigo was elated to learn his niece had died on the operating table. He boasted to Kid Flash, who had collapsed and was kept in a hospital bed. In the end, his plot was not even necessary. He would be crowned King without it being considered a coup d'état. Kid Flash counted on this connection and revealed Perdita alive and well behind a curtain; he had come up with the plan to declare that she was dead, then maneuver Vertigo into admitting his plot while the queen recorded it. Vertigo was shocked to see his niece, who promptly revoked his diplomatic immunity. Disarmed by Kid Flash when he angrily tried to attack her, Count Vertigo grudgingly congratulated them on their impressive ploy, but as he was escorted off by security stated that he only considered it to be his loss that time around. Now incarcerated with other common criminals, Vertigo was mocked by Brick for his failed plan and had food splattered on him. 2018 2019 Powers and abilities Vertigo effect: Count Vertigo uses a headgear that unleashes a wave of psychic force that distorts his target's balance or makes them feel dizzy to the point that they fall unconscious. Appearances Background information * Werner Vertigo was originally created as a Black Canary villain. He later joined the Secret Society, Injustice Society and Checkmate, but the majority of his adventures was as a member of the Suicide Squad. * This is Vertigo's third animated appearance. He first appeared in The Batman as the villain of a Batman/Green Arrow team-up, and he was the main villain in Greg Weisman's DC Showcase: Green Arrow (where he was also voiced by Steve Blum) and had a similar storyline where he tried to kill the queen. A similar character, only called "Vertigo", appeared in Batman: The Animated Series. * In the comics, Vertigo has never made an attempt to seize the throne of his country. Even though he was the last surviving member of the royal family, the country was part of the Soviet Union. Vlatava was eventually destroyed by the Spectre in a fit of rage after witnessing a war between Vlatava's and Vertigo's armies, leaving only Vertigo and Vlatava's ruler alive. References Category:A to Z Category:Belle Reve Penitentiary Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Injustice League